


Without Precedent

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 699 OV, Archades, Bodyguard, Career, Children, Drabble, Gen, Gender Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liking unlikely things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Precedent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/gifts).



As a girl, Shyla shared none of her sisters' special interest in the younger siblings of the house, nor their wishes for children of their own.

She has never regretted the campaign she waged against her father in the year preceding her majority. Her victory saw her dower sent to the imperial treasury and she left her father's house for the akademy, willingly exchanging the aspiration of matrona for that of magister.

And so, this-- caring she feels toward the young Lord Larsa, not merely for the opportunities he represents but for his person, his thoughts, his affection, mystifies her.


End file.
